True Love
by Just Too Good
Summary: Just a One-Shot Liper on the two. Has a sad start but a very happy ending! self harm,character death and sadness! PLEASE REVEIW


We finally did it, We beat Gaea, nobody got killed and we didn't have to use the physicians cure. We were celebrating all day and I went onto the roof with Jason and the memory was not of the Mist, I felt ecstatic.

Tomorrow was not any different, everyone was still celebrating, I didn't see Leo but I only cared about Jason and where he is but I couldn't find him until 12:00 sitting by Thalia's tree. When he saw me, he averted his gaze really quickly and then looked at me, I look at his blue eyes as he smiled at me, I smiled back and felt myself blush. He came up to me and kissed me but it felt so much different, it felt quite forced but he was kissing me so I didn't care that much.

As we walked to breakfast, I saw Leo coming to us and I told Jason to go the opposite direction to him, I know that it was rude but dates are private! He did as he was told but Leo caught up to us. I don't know what was up with myself and I told him to go away and go to his cave. I saw the glint from his eye go away and he turned back slowly and walked back, he put his hand into his eyes. Jason then gave me a glare and asked why I was so rude to him but I said I don't care about his feelings. He got extremely angry then and went to find Leo, I didn't recognise how rude I was until I realised what I said. I cursed at myself a million times and wanted to cry.

 _"Hi Jason, Hi Piper."_

 _"Go away, No one wants to talk to you"_

 _"What did you-" Leo said with tears in his eyes_

 _"Go back to your cave and cry their you orphan"_

 _"But today was-"_

 _"I don't care what today is, nobody cares about what day it is, no one cares about you"_

I have to find him right now and say sorry, I saw Jason head to his cabin for some reason so I decided to follow him, I peeked through the window and I wanted to scream at him. There was Reyna on his bed and Jason was making out with her,I looked away as quickly as possible and ran into the wood and started bawling out. I thought he loved me and now he has done this to me. I wanted to go to Leo to say what happened but why would he care, I didn't care about him.

I was walking through the woods but I stumbled on him with a knife on his wrist, I didn't know what he was doing until I saw him move the knife along it. I wanted to scream but no sound came. I heard Leo talking to himself.

"One for being an orphan" He does one cut.

"One for having nobody that cares about me" He does another cut.

"Two for killing my mother" His hand was bleeding constantly and it was red.

"Please stop." Still no sound came from my mouth. Memories of us both were flashing in my mind, some were from the Wilderness School and others from the ARGO

"6 for all the foster homes I left"

"Another 6 for the others that hate me"

"Please stop!" A whisper came out, he still couldn't hear hurt me to see him look so broken.

He put the knife to the vein on his wrist, the arteries were right under it,I got so worried, his hand and wrists were breeding heavily already. I didn't realise how much he cared about me until now.

"Should I just end it all? It's clear that no one cares about me, Piper said so."

"NO!" I screamed, Leo turned my way and laughed.

"Why do you care about me know?" He dug the knife even deeper, I screamed again. I was so worried about him.

"PLEASE DONT! ILL MISS YOU!"

"You said that nobody cares about me so why do you care about me know," I saw blood coming out and I lunged at him, he didn't offer any retaliation and I realised that he was unconscious,I dragged him to the Apollo infirmary, he asked me what happened and I didn't not hesitate saying what he did, and I didn't leave out any detail. They took him inside and I asked if I could stay, they said yes and so I watched him. I stayed there all day and night. I didn't care about curfew and I don't think Jason even tried to check where I was.

I woke up tomorrow realising that I was still in the infirmary, I looked at his heart monitor and I saw his heart monitor, I yelped as I saw the figures. It said his survival rate was 3% and I cried, what have I done!

I wanted to stay in with Leo but Will said me that I had to go and eat and so I reluctantly went to breakfast leaving him.

As I ate, I saw Hazel coming over, I let her sit next to me and she asked what was wrong. I told her her that nothing was wrong but she contradicted me saying that why I had red eyes and that I didn't look like an Aphrodite child at all, I told her everything and she told me to go with her. I followed her and we went to Thalia's tree. She then hugged me telling that he will live but when I told her than his survival rate was 3%, she gasped herself and she asked me where the infirmary was. I lead her to Leo's and she took a look at Leo and started crying, I read the survival rate and it was 1%, I started bawling in front of the meter. Hazel read it not understanding what everything meant until she read the bottom, she stumbled back with a gasp. Will must have heard as he rushed in to check what happened, I pointed to the the survival meter and he muttered 'Ambrosia',I got some from my bag and gave it to him. He fed it to him and instantly the survival meter moved to 11%, I did a sigh of relief and went to Hazel who was still crying and said that it moved, she stopped crying, and then started crying again but on my shoulder. I told her that I am going to stay here for the night and she told that she would do the same.

At night, the door opened and Hazel came and sat next to me, she looked troubled and worried about his best friend. She asked me if I really meant what I said about nobody caring about him. I said no immediately and that I didn't want to talk to him so I said what my mind said. She mouthed an okay and started reading the scanner. My mind was so full of thought. I feel like a monster for the things I said. He used to save me from bullies and always thought of others himself and I said that nobody cares about him, I said nobody wanted to talk to him but whenever I was feeling bad, Leo was always there for me. When he was ill at times, I would tell him to grow up, what kind of friend was I? Hazel was still checking the meter before I dozed off.

I woke up realising that I was watching a flashback, and I saw the beautiful view from Wilderness School. I saw myself looking at all the buildings and laughing with who I thought was Jason. I turned, expecting to see Jason holding my hand but instead I saw Leo, I was shocked but for some reason, I liked it better. He was talking and I laughed. It then went to my perspective and I saw Leo in front of me, I stared into Leo's eyes and smiled as he whispered something to my ear.

 _'I love you, Beauty Queen'_

 _'I love you too'_

I was shocked at myself, did I really just say I loved Leo, well, I admit I did have a huge crush on him until Jason came, I couldn't control what I was saying I thought. But do I love him now I realised how nice and kind he's been to me. Yes, I think I love him, but will Leo love me? He probably won't as I just broken him and made him cut himself. I am a monster, I thought, I hurt the love of my life and now he might die because of me. I found myself staring at Leo and he just smiled at me. His beautiful brown eyes and curly hair reflected mine.

But then I felt a force pushing us together, I tried to scream but I still couldn't control myself. The next few second happened so fast, I crashed my lips with Leo's and we quickly pulled back, the both of us tried to explain the pushing force and I could hear Aphrodite giggling from the sky. I remembered feeling a pushing force when I was kissing Jason in the fake mist events that happened, no I know that Aphrodite was the one that made us kiss, I reminded myself to curse at Aphrodite afterwards but the next thing I did shocked me even more, I wasn't a push, but I kissed him full on the lips and he didn't pull back. We kissed until we needed to breath and I whispered in his ear.

 _'I know that one day someone will pull us apart but you are my true love, remember that,'_

We locked lips again, his were so warm and pleasurable. It was much nicer than Jason's, okay, my Aphrodite is coming out, but it was the truth, I wanted to kiss him forever. I quickly woke up to Hazel's screaming, I jumped up to her and she pointed her trembling finger to the scanner.

It was on 0%, I started running for Will who pretty much worked here 24/7, I saw him talking to another Apollo guy and when he saw me, he knew what was happening and ran to his cupboard for ambrosia, he then rushed to Leo and fed him some, it stayed at zero, I stared, mortified as Hazel came running up to me and pretty much broke down. Will went to check his face and pulse and Will turned visibly pale.

"I'm sorry..." Will started but he did not finish as Hazel came and cried on his shoulder.

LEO POV HORRAY!

I watched from Elysium and I could not help but think how bad I felt for leaving, The camp has been quiet, too quiet. Nobody was talking, they were all just...silent.I heard from one of the campers in the Demeter Cabin that Jason had left for Camp Jupiter and I couldn't help but feel pity for Piper. Even though she pretty much killed me, I knew that she did not mean what she said when I saw her reaction to my death.

She gave the counsellor role to Katie and pretty much secluded herself to her bedroom crying all day. She looked like an absolute mess as she cried with her hair covering her face. She was screaming to herself saying how stupid she had been and that she was sorry even though she could not even hear me. It did not help either when I sent Piper dreams of a the Wilderness school without the mist being involved. She pretty much went to a corner, went into a ball position and cried all the tears in her body. She was crying hard and saying that it's been 2 weeks since my death, I was thinking about how she would have reacted on the first day.

My mother stayed for a week before being reborn and I was happy that I could see her again. She looked so happy when she saw me and she was so angry at the Fates for the awful life I had. I smile to her saying that everything was going to be okay, she later brang up Piper and my suicide and she felt pity for the young girl who was crying herself to sleep every day. I really wanted to go back and tell her that I was back. I do have a massive crush of Piper but I hid it ever since JASON came.

Well, it's been 2 weeks in Elysium until I heard knocking, I didn't sense any of my family dying and so I went and answered it to see Hades.

"What do you need, Death Breath?" I smile

"Do not call me that boy, now, I can sense that you want to go back in your form again, is that true?" I nod to him excitedly waiting for what he would say,"Well, today, the Doors of Death have opened and if I send you down to Tartarus and if you close both sides of it like Hazel once did, you will be back to the mortal realm and so you could go back to camp half blood. If you do succeed, i will make sure you don't get any nightmares of it and I will also heal you in any way possible, do you agree to this choice?"

I nod, I felt so happy and I wanted to cry, Piper says that she loves me and if I come back, Liper would be born!

"Yes please Lord Hades!" Hades does this weird muttering and seconds later, I saw red everywhere with walls of lava and paths with monsters around every corner.

Let's do this, I say to myself as i adventure for the doors of death.

1 Day

Not so bad, it's actually fun, I like drama quite a lot. Nothing much had happened apart from some cyclops and a kitten which I named Leo Jr. She's really cute and makes me very calm.

4 Days

This kitten is a beast, She could talk and she had extremely sharp claws which could kill a monster in seconds. She had told me that she knows where the doors of death are and he wants me to go there to set her free. I agree to this as she leads me to the sacred place.

25 Days

I sleep seeing piper crying once again, she has nightmares of me suffering in Tartarus but she says to herself that I am in Elysium, I can not wait until I saw her reaction.

29 Days

I only just realised that it was my birthday today until my cat told me, she somehow got some tacos for me and I gobbled it up, it smelled as if it was from my mother herself. I smile thinking that as I sleep. In my dreams, I see Piper by a shroud, this is my shroud I think as I listen.

"Leo was the best friend anyone could ask for, he is caring, sweet, funny and loving, I will miss him so much and I wish I see him in Elysium. I hope that he still likes me after my mistake," Piper cries.

"I'm sorry Leo," she whispers to herself between sobs,"I love you." I wake up immediately hearing those 3 words and I knew that I would definitely escape Tartarus.

394 Days

We finally got there, I got hit by a monster and I stayed unconscious for apparently 250 days with my cat protecting me, I promised to her that she would be set free and she purred thanking me, afterwards, we walked to the Doors of Death as we saw it from eyes view. I remember exactly what Hazel did years ago as I follow what she did, minutes later, I closed the inside doors and I escaped through in the nick of time with my cat. I quickly close the doors from the mortal world and then I did the massivest, most manly shout I have ever done. The cat was leaping with exciting, crying tears somehow as we rejoiced our freedom and the sun. Seconds later, we see Hades clapping from afar.

"I knew you could do it you two," Hades says," My promises are kept, your nightmares of this place will be gone shortly and I allow you to go anywhere you want."

I smile and then Leo Jr. said the happiest thing ever. She asked if she could be my pet. I stroke Leo Jr as I nod, she then starts leaping in happiness as she went in my arms. after calming down, I ask to go to Camp Half-Blood, after being teleported there,I realise that everybody is eating in the dining pavilion. I go towards my bunker and I see rowers pretty much surrounding the whole place, they were all red and notes saying their byes made me want to cry, I open the bunker and I lay Leo Jr on the desk and tell her that I have something personal to do. She jumps around the Bunker as I head out.

I did not realise how beautiful Camp was until now, It looked like heaven from when where when you go through Tartarus. As I start going towards the pavilion. I hear a commotion from far. I go towards it to see Piper with tears in her eyes next to a dragon which looked like a carbon copy of Festus. I smile as I realise that it was my birthday and I wanted to tune in without anyone noticing.

"Leo was the most wonderful person I have ever met, he is the most caring and most lovable boy I could ever talk to. He is smart, handsome and probably the most amazing person I have ever met. If Leo is in Elysium right now, I just want to say that I'm so sorry for saying those bad things about you, I miss you and I love you." She stopped herself as she let the tears come, she looked as broken as I was 10 years ago. Piper was still beautiful as ever and she looked absolutely breath taking. I realise that it was coming to an end and so I bring myself up.

"I'm here Beauty Queen!" Leo's shout caused many faces to look at me including Piper's. Piper look at me with longing and so much happiness and seconds later, I felt myself on the floor with Piper hugging me so tightly. She sobbed my named thousands of times as campers looked in ŵöñdęr.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Leo!" She shouts to me as she cried again, "You probably hate me for killing you but I just want to say that I love you more than anything else."

I cut her off with a kiss, she turned red and she looked at me in shock but seconds later, she melted in with the kiss and I heard the campers next to me cheering, we were kissing for a full minute before we pulled away for air. She smiled that smile as she hugged me and our lips collided again. It was the happiest I have ever been.

'I know that nobody will pull us apart and you are my true love, remember that,'


End file.
